Maid of Honor
by User 627
Summary: Sora, a young woman with a cold heart, works at a maid cafe. Her only dream is to enter SOLDIER. Unfortunately for her, the world famous celebrity, Riku, keeps visiting the said cafe too see her, he doesn't want Sora to enter SOLDIER. He just can't stop staring at her cute little ass. (Female Sora)
1. Loneliness isn't bad for me

**First let me start out by saying: I've seen so many yaoi fics in KH fic that I'm trying to create something that's different, cause I'm a guy.**

**The idea of this fic was from a friend of mine who went AWOL years ago, "Zachi," I think that's what his pen name was spelled. The name of his fic was "Auburn Angel."**

**This fic was written for another friend of mine, "Veos G17." I hope it gives him some ideas.**

**Sora is a girl in this fic. Please take note of that. I don't really expect much out of this fic, but depending on the reviews I get, I may actually finish it.**

* * *

A young man dressed in a black hoodie walked suspiciously along the road. He had sunglasses that made it look like he was wearing a blindfold, and white strands of hair coming out from the side of the hood.

_There's no way they'd recognize me in this outfit…_ He thought. He was pretty damn sure those stupid paparazzi won't recognize him in this outfit.

"Hey, mister," A child who looked like twelve years old asked him. "…can I have an autograph?"

_Oh, shit…_ The hooded young man thought. Everyone on the streets suddenly looked over his way, not everyone recognized him at first, but to some die-hard fans, identifying was child's play.

"Oh my God, It's Riku Sanada!" One fangirl yelled. Every person on the streets suddenly recognized him. In a blink of an eye, he was suddenly surrounded by fans, boys, men, girls, and women alike.

_Not again…_ He sweat-dropped and made a run for it. Slightly pushing away his fans that were on his way he proceeded to hightail it.

* * *

At a maid café, a beautiful young woman named Sora was a sitting on the toilet trying to wipe away some of the anger she had for her parents. Her hair was tied into a long ponytail.

Her usual stoic face showed slight irritation. How the hell could her parents do this to her.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_Sora," Her mother, Aerith Fair, said in an angry tone. "…what's this about you starting fights at school?" Aerith was wearing her first-class SOLDIER uniform._

_Sora gave her mother a defensive look. "It wasn't my fault, that bitch, Larxene, started it!" She looked like she was about to cry._

_Her mother sighed, she knew of her daughter's attitude problem. "Sweetie, just because someone called you a whore doesn't give you the right to beat them up…" She sat beside her daughter and patted her back. "…honey, you're stronger than the normal girls, both physically, emotionally, and mentally, you should know that. After all, you come from a family of SOLDIER operatives, every single one of your ancestors including my father and mother were in SOLDIER too." She wiped away her daughter's tear. "You have to stop using all your time to become a SOLDIER operative as well and enjoy your youth. You remind me of myself when I was younger, always so serious, always pushing everyone away just to enter SOLDIER…until I met your father."_

_Sora rolled her eyes. 'Here we go again…" She thought._

"_Your father snapped me out of it, he made me realize that there's more to life that SOLDIER. We hated each other at first, but he was the one who melted my 'Ice Queen' barrier. I just hope you find someone like that, someone who will understand you."_

_Aerith got up and looked at her daughter._

"_That's your life, Mom, I have my own. I do things my way." Sora hates acting weak, hates showing emotion. She looked up to face her mother, eyes bloodshot from the emotions she was feeling. "You're not going away again are you?"_

"_I'm sorry, sweetie, but this my job."_

"…_but you rarely comeback! I only get to see you and Dad, for what…twice a year?!" She lashed out._

"_Sweetie, you have to understand, that I love your father, and you know how stupid and reckless that idiot is. So I have no choice, but to go to Wutai to make sure he stays safe." Aerith gave her an apologetic look. "Don't worry, sweetie, soon you might be doing missions with me and your father, just keep practicing your sword skills and materia casting and you'll be in SOLDIER in no time."_

_Sora got up and gave her mother a hug. "Please, just promise me you and Dad will stay alive." She begged._

"_I promise. Now, I need to get going, Sephiroth's gonna blow a fuse if I keep him and the rest of the crew waiting any longer." She hugged her daughter back._

_It was a happy moment, until…_

"_But don't think I've forgotten about your constant fights in school young lady!" Aerith hits her daughter on the back of her head._

"_Ouch!" Sora rubbed the back of her head._

"_I need something to break that pride of yours, know what can I do?" Aerith began to rub her chin trying to think of something. She then gave an evil grin. "I know! You, young lady, are going to…"_

* * *

"…you made me work in a maid café for the entire summer, ugh!" She banged her head on the side of the wall that was right next to the toilet. What kind of parent would want their child to serve a bunch of perverts and otakus?! You call that good mothering?!

"Sora…" A feminine voice comes from outside the bathroom door. "Are you done now? Because you're needed outside, Mr. Sanada~wants~to~see~you~again!" The voice sang.

Sora recognized the voice as Olette, one of her co-workers who worked at Seventh Heaven, the name of the maid café bar. She was one of Sora's only friends. That and they go to the same school, so she was thankful that Olette was keeping her secret from the rest of the academy. If they found out, they'd never let her live it down.

She also groaned at the mention of Sanada. That prick thought he was invisible with the disguise poor disguise he was wearing, thanks to Selphie, one of her co-workers as well, was a die-hard fan of Twilight-Shore, a reality T.V. show that stared a bunch of half-naked teen running around doing drugs. That's an overstatement in Sora's opinion.

Every one knows Riku Sanada. He's a world famous celebrity that stared in famous shows, such as: Final Fantasy, Twilight Shore, Destiny Islands, Dissidia, etc, etc. The list goes on and on.

But the most famous one was Kingdom Hearts, who he was the main character of.

It was every girl's wet dream to meet that bastard, most of his fangirls would kill to just see him. Who could blame them? The persona he portrayed in Kingdom Hearts was drop-dead sexy, women practically wet their panties even thought they're married. In Kingdom Hearts, the character that he played was a smartass, jerkass, sexy badass who keeps coming up with sappy one-liners before defeating every opponent that stood between him and Namine, a beautiful blond damsel in oh-so distress.

What woman wouldn't want a man like that?

_Me._ Sora thought. Swallowing her pride she opened the toilet door, and came face-to-face with Selphie, Olette, and her boss, Cid.

"You're so lucky, Sora," Selphie jumped up and down like a basketball. "…to have such a god desire you." Sora shivered in fear when she referred to the white haired dimwit as a "god."

"I'm so jealous of you, Sora." Olette told her, intertwining her index fingers.

Despite Sora considering the two of them her "only friends" she was somewhat sick of their stupid "boy talks." Looks like her mother was right, she did make some friends during her time here in the maid café.

"Listen, Sora," Her boss told her. "That Sanada is a huge costumer," He took out the cigarette he was smoking and smoothed out his blond hair. "…don't disappoint him." Her boss was a friend of her mother's, she worked with him in SOLDIER where Captain Cid was the pilot of the unit she was in, that's why Aerith called Cid if he could employ her daughter.

"Got it…" Sora said with a hint of aggravation.

"What was that, soldier?!"

Sora stood up straight and saluted. "Yes, sir!"

"Now, get yer skinny ass outta here!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

With that she quickly high-tailed it to the costumer lounge, afraid of her boss lashing out at her again. She could hear both Selphie's and Olette's comments.

"_Is she really into that military stuff?"_

"…_you have no idea."_

* * *

Riku looked to his brunette friend and puts his shades down revealing his sharp green eyes and gave her wink, and then quickly put them back on again. Sora's left eyebrow twitched a bit, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Hey, Sora!" The white haired douche bag said her name a little too familiarly.

"What?" The voice she gave him told that she was very irritated. She just wanted to get this over with.

"No, how may I serve you, master?" He said rather smoothly, to anyone girl, or gay guys, who heard this would have melted on the spot, but it only gave Sora a bit of headache. Thank God no girls come in here. The people who came in here were usually adolescent teens who just wanted to look at chicks in maid outfits, most of them preferred Sora, the ponytail wearing babe with superiority complex. They probably only preferred her because they find her stoic nature hot, her spiky brown ponytail hair, with bangs sweeping each side, attractive, and sky-blue eyes very…alluring, as if one could just stare at them and get lost forever in her eyes, just like the sky; unpredictable and infinite. She looked very much like her mother, a smaller younger version of her.

It irritated Sora to no end. She acted like a jerk ass so she could get fired and get it over with, and since her mom is in Wutai, she can't find her another embarrassing job. Who knew guys were attracted to women like Sora.

Sora sighed, she just wanted to get this over with, school starts next week anyway. "How may I serve you, master?" She said with no effort.

"Actually, I think I'll just be having you." He said confidently, giving her that sexy smirk.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, take a seat." He motioned for her to seat across him.

Sora looked over to her boss who was hiding behind the red drapes that led into the kitchen, his face sticking out. She gave him a look that screamed "save me," hoping that he would kick that prick out of his store.

But to her dismay, her boss only gave her a glare that said "Go on, soldier, finish the goddamn mission!"

Face palming at her boss' uselessness, she took a seat right next to him, she remained stoic and looked him straight in the eye, or at least his sunglasses.

"So, Sora…"

And the long talk began. Sora took a glance at the time.

_5:56P.M._

* * *

_10:03P.M._

"…so you like, want to, join SOLDIER?"

"Yes, why do you have a problem with that?"

Contrary to what Sora expected she actually enjoyed talking to him, and she could tell that the other side was enjoying her company as well.

"No, it's just that, if you join SOLDIER, we won't be able to see each other anymore. My dad's in SOLDIER and I rarely see him."

"Not my problem."

"…but I enjoy talking to you, Sora."

"Funny how you say my name so casually, and all the time you were here, you've never introduced yourself."

"Uh, ah, my name is…rather embarrassing." Riku said nervously. He didn't want Sora to become one of his fangirls, which is probably every girl in the world. It must be awkward for the other party to talk to a friend who they don't even know the name of.

"Yeah," She leaned on the table with her right hand and stared at Riku's sunglasses as if she could see right through them. Unbeknownst to Sora, this look was actually quite a turn-on for most guys, including Riku, who couldn't help but feel as if she was looking at his sharp green eyes. Riku was getting sucked in to Sora's sky-blue ones. "…your name must really be embarrassing, Ri-ku-Sa-na-da…" She pronounced every syllable of his name rather slowly while staring at his eyes/sunglasses.

Boom!

Hook, line, and sinker, just like that Riku Sanada had been caught. He sweat-dropped, he was very, very impressed at the girl in front of him, how could now his name and not be drooling all over him?

Once Riku regained his composure, he took a deep breath and smiled. "So you knew huh?"

Sora nodded.

"Since when did you find out?"

"Selphie deducted who you were and told us." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Selphie, is she one of the maids that work here?"

Sora gave him a disbelieving look. "You've been coming here since two weeks after summer vacation started, and now it's about to end, and you don't even know Selphie?" Sora looked at him questioningly. "Come on, there's only like three maids here!"

"Sorry, but you're the only one here worth seeing." Sexy smirk.

Sora merely chuckled. "Smooth move, Romeo," She then sat up straight. "…you trying to sweep me off my feet?"

"Heh, you caught on," He switched to a lower tone and takes off the shades, revealing his green sharp eyes that captivated a wide-eyed Sora. **"…my dear, Juliet."**

The tone of his voice, in combination with that smirk, those eyes, even if his hair wasn't seen, that was enough to get any girl, or woman, he wanted.

But God being trapped like that, it was the perfect line. Maybe she shouldn't have called him "Romeo" out of the blue.

Sora couldn't help but stare at him with wide eyes. As focused as she was, she was still a girl, and girl couldn't help but fall for a handsome young man such as Riku.

_God, huh? So Selphie wasn't exaggerating…but it's not good enough._

"Whatever, see ya…" She got up and turned around to take her leave, her shift being over an hour ago, all the costumers except Riku.

"Wait!" He called out to her, grabbing her hand.

Sora didn't respond, but merely looked back at Riku, her back still facing him. That however have Riku a very generous view of her backside since the maid outfit she was wearing exposed her bare back.

"Can I have your number?"

Sora looked at him to tell if he was serious. She knew that Selphie, Olette, and her boss were watching her. She could practically hear Selphie saying "Tell him your number you lucky bitch" or something like that, and Olette agreeing with her.

"…no."

Riku was taken back by the rejection. This was the first time he was ever interested in a girl, and she shot him down? How? Why does every woman out there fall for him at just a glance, but the girl he actually liked not?

Riku let his hoodie down, and finally gave Sora a clear view of his handsome face. If Sora was a fish, she'd be the best catch of the year, her gaping mouth would really give them a run for their money, not literally of course. Riku's long white hair flowing down in combination with his sharp green eyes was a knockout for anyone with two X chromosomes.

"So, about now?" Riku never told anyone, but this was actually the first time he wanted to be with a girl. Sora wasn't like the rest, she wasn't possessive or someone who would like him solely for his godlike looks, she wasn't like Namine or Kairi. And there was something about her that looked familiar, like he saw someone who looked like her before.

"…" Sora was finally managing to close her mouth. After a few seconds she at least managed to close her mouth partway, so she didn't look like a fish anymore.

Riku took advantage of the situation and dive in to her mouth.

Riku kissed Sora.

Sora was bright red, but for some reason, so was Riku.

Riku's mouth expertly dived inside Sora's, and explored every inch of her mouth, his tongue wrestling with hers. His first real kiss, not like the empty ones he did in the movies he started in. This kiss actually made him feel warm inside, maybe he was being a tad bit too overconfident in his skill with women.

…_Slurp…Slurp…Slurp…_

The sound of their tongues mashing against each other.

Sora was still shock, she couldn't move or breath, all she could do was feel Riku's warm, soft lips against her own.

They both felt like they were in heaven.

After five minutes, Sora finally gained her sense and…

Wham!

Riku suddenly learned what it felt like to have a bleeding, broken nose for the first time in his life. He felt the cold floor touching his back through the jacket he wore.

"I-I-I-I….Pervert!" Sora turned around and walked towards the kitchen to get the stupid maid outfit off of her. Who does that bastard think he is? Stealing her first kiss like that?

Little does Sora know, Riku was laying on the ground looking at what was under her very short, maid skirt. Her cute little white panties.

He enjoyed staring at her cute little ass.

* * *

Sora Fair, a beautiful young woman with a heart made out of ice. Her dream is to enter SOLDIER so she can be with her parents. She pushes others away and rarely feels lonely at all, only focusing on her dreams.

Riku Sanada, a handsome young man who is famous world-wide. He is every girl's dream boy. Deep down his friendly manner, lays a very lonely boy who only wants someone to like him for who he is, not just for his looks or status as a celebrity.

* * *

**Wow, that was a long write. I hope you're reading this Veos G17, I wrote this entire thing just to help you, you better not fucking waste it. Depending on how many reviews I get, I may just finish the story, so you all better review.**

**I'm joking! I'm joking! I'll continue the story, because right now, I'm actually hooked on this. I hope you guys like it as well. I already have an outline on how the story goes, so I won't get a writer's block.**

**I'm a bit worried about my grammar though, I hope it's not confusing anyone. I feel like I didn't put enough details, so the story kind of feels heavy when I read it.**

**If you have any suggestion, or notice any spelling errors, complains, etc. don't hesitate to tell me, I'm a nice guy, so I can take criticism. I feel as though I rushed the story too much, with Riku kissing Sora out of the blue, but it quite wasn't out of the blue, they've known each other since the start of summer vacation.**

**I'm still worried that it sucks for some reason. Man, I feel like a girl for typing all this, well at least that means I'm an energetic writer who'll update fast, right?**

**I feel like it sucks, I need your honest opinions.**

**Can Riku melt the Ice Queen's cold heart?**

**...or should I just delete the story?**


	2. I'd give an arm or a leg for her

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!"

Selphie and Olette repeated squealed like two banshees. It seems they were watching the whole incident between Sora and Riku.

Sora was not amused.

"It's not a big deal…" She glared at them. Why are they pushing the matter anyway? If they like Sanada so much, they can go rape him for all she cares.

Olette looked at her as if she grew a second head, while Selphie took hold of both her shoulders and shook her. "Are you insane?! Riku Sanada, THE Riku-fucking-Sanada just kissed you! Do you have any idea how big this is?!"

"So what if he kissed me, he probably did those it to other girls as well." Sora crossed her arms. World famous celebrity or not, that guy was way too close for comfort.

"Yeah, but, Sora, this is big news!" Olette cuts in. "…A world famous celebrity kissed you, and you don't even give a damn! You know I would kill to be in your place right now?!"

Sora glared at her. "You want to try it?"

"Oh, quit the Ice bitch act, and think positive for once!" Selphie finally got her hands off of her. "This is a wor-"

"Hey, Sora, broken nose here!" A voice from behind the curtain was heard. Cid finally coming back and got the medical supplies and went out to _properly_ treat the broken nosed celebrity.

"Wait, you're not So-, ah, AH! Hey, that hurts!"

Sora was amused. It seems that her boss' insensitivity can be quite useful at times. She couldn't help but smirk.

"Damn girl, you are a sadist." Selphie commented. Olette went outside to make sure that Cid wasn't too rough in treating Riku's injuries, it didn't help that she was drooling on the way out though.

Sora let out a rare chuckle.

* * *

Sora sighed, this was getting annoying.

"I know you're there show yourself."

The white haired douche's skills in stealth rivaled that of her father's, which was squat. It was painfully obvious that he had been following her. All she did was took one glance at the mirrors she passed by to notice a boy with a black hoodie following her every movement.

The idiot couldn't sneak his way through a building full of blind, deaf old people if his life depended on it.

No one replied to her. She turned around to see an empty street. There weren't many people who walk in this road at 11:50 P.M. She noticed drops of blood leading to behind the lamppost, that moron. It was from his broken nose.

She pretended not to notice. "…guess there's no one there." She said loud enough for him to hear.

_Whew, I was almost caught…_ Riku thought. _I have to find out where she lives. Easy Riku, easy, you don't want her getting away do you?_ He saw her turn over a corner and without thinking quickly followed her, turning around the same corner she did he…

Wham!

In a blink of an eye, Riku was held up against the wall, his shades falling down in the process. Looking down to the person who assaulted him, green eyes met blue ones.

The white haired boy couldn't help but get lost in those beautiful blue eyes.

Riku was on tip-toes, he was the taller of the two, so he wasn't quite lifted in the air.

…_thank God, if my brothers find out about that I got lifted by a girl, they'd never let me live it down._ He thought. Getting back to the matter at hand, he was staring at the girl he was trying to get. He wanted to know where she lived so he followed her. Kind of stalkerish of him, he knew, but the usual tactics doesn't seem to be working on Sora.

"Why did you-"

"Follow you?" He finished for her. "…so I can find out where you live." He told her.

Sora blinked and then narrowed her eyes. "Why would you want to do that?"

"To find out where my dear Juliet lives."

Sora's eyebrow twitched. He was still using that pick-up line, it was good at first, but know it was starting to get kind of lame. Can't he see that she just wasn't interested?

"You just said that." She then tightened her grip. "Don't you have anything better to do with your life?"

"Well, no…not really…"

Sora was a bit confused, why was this idiot smiling? Shouldn't he be scared?

"Can I ask you something, Sora?"

"What?" Sora snapped.

Riku knew this would probably be the worst thing he ever felt, but he was an intelligent guy, this was the perfect plan, but it demanded sacrifice. He just hoped that whatever bones that'd be broken would heal quickly, and no permanent damage would be inflicted.

"You're not wearing a bra are you?"

Sora looked down to her breasts to see it rubbing against Riku's torso, she suddenly knew why he seemed so happy, he could feel her rubbing against him. That damn pervert! She blushed so hard that a tomato would be jealous. She looked over to him and he was carrying a perverted grin. She held him up with one hand and raised her fist with the free one and….

Wham! Pow!

She lifted him up both hands and put him on her back, swinging suddenly to the front, she threw him to the garbage cans on the side of the road.

Crash!

"P-Perverted bastard!"

She then waited for him to get up so she can deliver more.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Knockout!

"Sanada?"

No answer.

She was starting to worry a bit, just a bit. She didn't kill him did she?

"Riku?"

Silence.

She tiptoed closer to him and took gave a glance. Fear showed itself on her face. Please God, don't let Riku be dead! If he dies, she goes to prison and she never gets to enter SOLDIER!

"Riku?!" She ran to him, knelt, and observed his injuries. He wasn't breathing, his head was bleeding excessively, and his arm seemed to be twisted in an awkward fashion. Oh no…

"Riku, please wake up!" She begged him, slight tears showed on her face. "Please, please, please wake up! If you die I'll never go to SOLDIER!" A single tear fell down onto Riku's face. "I'll do anything, I promise!"

"Anything?"

"Yes anyth-, wait you're alive!"

Sora looked down to see a smirking Riku. Sora would have been so shocked if she wasn't so relieved. She hugged him with all force she could muster, his face was right between her breasts. Riku would have been _very_ happy, if he wasn't suffocating.

"MFP!"

He could barely breath and he still hadn't caught his breath. He held it for almost a full minute and then instantly got crushed between Sora's C-cup breasts, he didn't mind being between those two, but he couldn't breathe here.

"Sowa, Sowa!" He winded up pronouncing her name awkwardly.

"Oh!" She let go of him before she actually killed him for real. She was smiling that he wasn't dead. "I'm so glad you-" Wait, she did a double take. He couldn't have faked it…could he? "Did you…just play dead?" Her smile vanished.

"Well, yeah…" Riku was still laying down on Sora's lap, right below the garbage cans. It was almost midnight, so there were no spectators to witness the act

A dark aura suddenly enveloped Sora. "Why. Did. You?"

"Because I knew you'd say you'd do anything…."

It was true she gave him her word. Promised him anything. SOLDIER operatives held on to their honor, wanna-be or not, it would be a disgrace to break her promise. She would not be fit for SOLDIER. That clever bastard.

Her left hand was raised above her neck and clenched into a fist so hard that the nerves could be seen. Her teeth was gritting against each other. There were also visible signs of irritation on her face.

"And what exactly is it that you want?" It was a warning, telling him to ask her something small, because if he didn't, his other arms breaks, her eyes promised it to him, Riku could tell.

'_Mission accomplished.'_ Riku thought. He was using Leon's line, but it felt pretty appropriate. "I want you…"

_Choose carefully you son of a bitch._ Sora thought.

"…to be my maid."

Sora's eyes widened in shock.

"Maid?! Can't you think of something else?!"

"Nope, I want you to be my maid. No questions asked."

"Hell no!"

"But you promised."

"Aargh." Sora rubbed her head with irritation. A promise was a promise.

"Well, Sora?"

"For how long exactly?" She asked. She needed all information on this matter before agreeing.

"Can we discuss this at your place?" Riku then pointed upward with the hand that wasn't broken. "It looks like it's about to rain, and my right arm feel like hell, I think my ribs are broken, and maybe my skull is fractured." It was a good way to find out where she lived just in case she decided on skipping out on the deal, he would find her.

"I suppose you're right…" She saw his point, oblivious of his real reasons. "…but Riku…"

Riku looked at her his left hand still pointing upward.

"…a promise is a promise."

Snap!

Needless to say his left arm was bent backwards. This time, Riku did faint.

Sora sighed, her anger finally leaving her after seeing Riku's two arms were broken. It kind of looked like he had been through torture.

She carried him bridal style and carried him to her apartment. She regretted not wearing a bra. Who could blame her? Those things were complicated to put on, and her mother wasn't exactly there to teach her properly, and asking Selphie or Olette was definitely out of the question.

* * *

"Cura!"

Riku glowed green for a few seconds and went back to normal. He removed the cast that was binding both his arms and looked at Sora smirking.

"Nice place you've got here." He looked around and saw the family apartment. They were on the ninth floor of Twilight Towers. "Anyone here but you?"

"No, I usually live alone…" She told him. "…my parents are usually on missions."

"Yours are in SOLDIER right?" Sora nodded. "My dad is in SOLDIER too, so I know how that feels like."

"What about your mom?" Sora raised her eyebrow. There were times that these two could actually hold a normal conversation.

"She's not with us anymore." There was a grave look on Riku's face.

Sora felt like a jerk for asking that. He doesn't see his parents? Maybe they're more alike than she thought. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be." Riku then tried to change the subject. "Do you have any siblings?"

"My mom and dad are rarely here at home, so they don't exactly have time to have sex much," She told him. "…unless they want to do it on the battlefield."

Riku chuckled at Sora's joke. "You're lucky, my brothers are a pain in the ass."

"They live with you?"

Riku nodded.

"Kudaj, Loz, and Yazoo, they're rather spoiled." Riku admitted looking over to her.

Sora recognized those names, they're just as famous as Riku. "How spoiled?"

"Very," Riku chuckles. "…one time, they brought all these prostitutes at home and had one big or-"

"Okay stop, I do not want to know what happens next!" Sora interrupted, but let curiosity get the best of her. "Did you join?"

Riku shook his head. "Nah! I'd never do that no matter how much they offer me." Riku paused. "Bottom line is: I had to move to the dog house to be able to get any sleep." Riku shivered at the memory.

Sora looked at him with pity. "How do you deal with them?"

"I mostly avoid them all the time, if possible…" Riku shrugged. "…they don't even notice I'm gone." That statement brought a genuine smile to Riku's lips. Something tells Sora that he was quite thankful for that. "And that pretty much sums up my relationship with them."

"Whatever." Sora responded.

"You know, you remind me of a friend of mine…"

"Who?"

"Squall Leonhart." Riku stated. "It's almost scary that you two act the same, and I'm not even joking that the two of you almost resemble each other, brown hair, blue eyes and all."

Sora definitely knows Squall. He was one of the stars of Kingdom Hearts and Twilight Shore. Not that she ever wanted to watched it, but she was forced to by Selphie and Olette when she, though reluctantly, agreed to go on a sleepover with them. She hated every second of watching it, she rolled her eyes at every cliché line and event that happened at Kingdom Hearts, and she absolutely despised Twilight Shore. She had her eyes pinned shut while Twilight Shore was on.

Being compared to a character there was not something Sora took as a compliment.

Riku nodded.

"You know, you remind me of something," Sora started.

"What?"

"A toilet, because you're full of shit." She looked over to the expression of his face. Seeing him chuckle at her joke was kind of…flattering? _So this is what it's like to talk to a boy._ Sora thought. This was the first time she actually made a joke, though offensive, to a boy.

"Heh, this is why I like you Sora," Riku told her. "…you don't bow down to me like everyone else, you're the only girl I can talk to normally."

_Must be a glass of water in the desert._ She thought. "What about those other celebrity girls you're so fond of…"

"Who them? I don't really like them, they're just actors, so I'm forced to act like I like them. The girls on the set aren't very different from what you call spoiled brats, they get drunk, go out to parties, rarely wear any modest clothing even when they're off camera, they haven't done drugs yet, thank God, but still…."

Sora was actually kind of glad that Riku had the sense to tell a bad apple from a good guy.

"Feels kind of good to let all that out, never had anyone to talk to like that." Riku let out a sigh of relief. "Anyway, about becoming my maid…"

Sora groaned. She was hoping he would forget about this.

"…you're going to work at my house from now on, I'll pay you so don't worry. You'll start at the beginning of the school year up to the last day, after that, you're free. You'll only have to work on Friday nights and weekends so you can study."

"Is there no other way out of this?"

"Nope."

"Why make me a maid?"

"I really liked seeing you in the outfit." Riku admitted. It wasn't a lie, but he wasn't about to tell her he enjoyed looking at her ass.

"Then why not just hire another slut?"

"And risk my brothers screwing her all over the carpet? She'd get the house dirtier than clean."

Sora could agree to that. She was no maid, but she didn't exactly have a choice, she made a promise, SOLDIER honor required kept promises. She just had to do this for a year and then get it over with, she never had to see this white haired douche again, the only reason she wasn't strangling him right now was because she owed him for the injuries he took. She was so going to make his life a living hell there. If she was lucky, Riku would finally blow a fuse and fire her early.

She'd give him three months before that happens.

"Just one year?"

"Just one year." Riku answered. He knew his limits, pushing her would not make her like him, but all he needed was a month to make her fall for him, and he had a timeline of a year.

"How much am I getting paid exactly?" She took a sip of the coffee that was now cooled down a bit for her to drink.

"The pay comes from my own pocket so it would only have to be…" Riku closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "…150,000 gil a day."

Sora spat out her coffee. "150,000 gil?!" Riku nodded. But that'd be more than enough to single handedly pay for her apartment and buy anything she wanted. Even her parents don't earn that much in a year. Even first class SOLDIER operatives were only paid 30,000 gil a month.

"This much for a maid?"

"What it's not enough? It's only 5% of what they pay me, you want me to raise it?"

"5%?! Just how much do you earn?"

Riku shrugged. "Depends on the movie I star in. The lowest pay I got was 30 million gil." Riku admitted to himself that maybe he was showing off a bit. Just a bit. "The highest one was 2.5 billion."

"So, Sora, you're number?"

Sora sighed and gave up. She picked up her phone from her pocket and gave him her number.

"Are you free tomorrow?" Riku asked.

"No, I'm busy." Sora lied. He had a day off from the maid café tomorrow since it was Sunday, but she didn't want to waste any more time than she had too with this idiot.

"With what?" Riku was a bit skeptical as to why Cid would make her work on Sundays. He wouldn't know. It's not like he was there everyday due to his work. He never went to Seventh Heaven on Sundays. He also didn't get why the maid café was named that.

"Work." It wasn't a complete lie, she had to practice enough to get in SOLDIER.

"…I see."

After an awkward moment of silence, Riku decided to break it. "Wonder what's on the news?"

"Let's see…" With that, Sora took the T.V. remote and turned it on to the news channel.

"_Alex of the DailyNews here, this just in, a video of Riku Sanada kissing a young maid named Sora Fair was just delivered to the us recently, here it is…"_

The look on Sora's face was pure horror when she saw the video of Riku grabbing her chin and kissing her at the maid café, what's even worse was that everyone could see her in her maid outfit.

"…_we have two girls to thank here," _The new anchor motioned to the two beside him. _"…Selphie and Olette."_

"You two are so dead!"

Riku smirked. Now wasn't this interesting, he could use Sora's new found fame to get even closer to her.

Needless to say both of Riku's legs were suddenly broken when Sora saw that smile on his face.

* * *

Somewhere in Wutai…

"Hey, Zack isn't that your daughter?" A spiky, blond second class SOLDIER operative asked him.

"How there that bastard touch my daughter, I'm gonna skin his balls!" Zack said through gritted teeth. His overprotective father instinct was arising for the first time in his life.

Aerith didn't know whether to feel the same as Zack or be happy for her daughter going out with Sephiroth's son. "Forgive him, Cloud, Zack's not in the mood for beer." Aerith said to the second class operative.

They were all eating in a restaurant waiting for Sephiroth to come back with orders.

* * *

**Told you I'd update,**

**Like I said, the story is one big puzzle. Let's see if you can put the pieces of the last chapter and the current one. This takes place in the world of Final Fantasy.**

**If you're wondering what Sora looks like in a maid outfit, just look at the thumbnail.**

**Until then, review…**

…**or else I won't update.**


	3. Reverse Harem?

In Wutai…

"Mission accomplished." Sephiroth said stoically. "And it didn't even take a full night to complete it."

"Question." Cloud raised his hand. Zack and Aerith turned all their attention to him, while Sephiroth closed his eyes and put his hand to his chin.

"What is it Cloud?" Sephiroth asked.

"What do we do with him?" He pointed to the young man that was sitting quietly beside Aerith.

"Should we send him back to his country?" Aerith asked.

"To dangerous," Sephiroth responded quickly. He quickly saw Cloud's point. "…if we send him back, he'd be in more danger with the coup d'etat going on."

"So what do you suggest we do then?" Cloud asked.

"Oh, oh, I have one, I have one," Zack raised his hand causing everyone to look at him.

"What's your idea, Zack?" Sephiroth asked.

"The kid is in danger in his homeland right?" Everyone nodded. "…and putting him here is out of the question…" Everyone nodded. "…so why not put him in our apartment?"

"But dear that's-"

"And if he does get in danger, who's going to protect him?" Sephiroth interrupted.

"What about Sora?"

Everyone looked at Zack.

"Sora, your daughter," Sephiroth pondered for a second. He met the girl once, very similar to her mother, he saw her practicing once and it actually just might work. "….that could work." He crossed his arms.

"Are you sure he'll be safe?" Cloud asked.

"Well, let's look at it this way," Aerith talked this time. "…he's not that famous at our homeland, and putting him somewhere without his bodyguards, namely us, is dangerous, but we can't protect him, we still have a mission to finish in Wutai. It's your call Sephiroth, the mission of his protection was given to us." She put her hand on the young man's shoulders and gave a kind smile. "Don't worry, sweetie, we'll find a safe place for you, you'd be back with your family and friends before you know it."

Sephiroth sighed, Aerith had a good point, there was no way they'd be able to protect the kid in this conditions. "Does anyone have a phone? Mine is out of bars." Zack raised his hand and tossed his phone to Sephiroth, who quickly dialed a number.

* * *

…_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

"…uh…"

…_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

"Huh?" Sora changed into a sitting position. She gave a stretch and looked at the clock. Who could be calling her at a eight in the morning?! She was not a morning person, but she'd never admit that to anyone.

_Caller: Riku Sanada._

Sora groaned. What the hell did this guy want? Their deal doesn't start until the start of school year. She picked up the phone and yelled as hard as she could. "What the hell do you want?!"

"_Good morning to you to, babe, had a nice sleep, had a dream about me?"_

"Okay first of all, fuck you, Sanada, and second, don't call me _babe_, or else I'll break your head the next time I hear that word, and yes, I had a very good dream of you!"

"_You did?! What's it about?"_

"I was torturing you to death, you pissed yourself, and shi-"

"_Is that really any proper language for a young lady? Don't tell me your still mad about last night…"_

"It was your fucking fault that that happened and you know it!"

Sora was definitely not a morning person. She could not control her attitude after she'd just gotten up, or is the term, rudely awoken more appropriate?

"_Ah come on, Sowa, don't be mad…"_

"Don't call me that!"

"…_I mean you did lie to me last night."_

"The fuck are you talking about Sanada?"

"_You said you had work to do, I just called Selphie, and she said you had day offs on Sundays."_

Sora groaned. Selphie is so going to die.

"_So the mall?"_

"No, and there is absolutely nothing you can do to change my mind!"

"…_if you go with me now, I promise to stop visiting the maid café until summer ends!"_

Sora groaned. "Which mall?"

* * *

Sora took a taxi to the mall Riku specified. She was wearing casual clothing, modest and normal.

After paying the taxi driver she proceeded to look for Riku. He didn't specify where, but Sora, being in a family of SOLDIER operatives, used the background sounds and Riku's persona to deduct a hypothesis.

It was noisy…

There were chewing sounds…

He was in the food court, obviously.

* * *

She went to the food court and found her hypothesis to be correct. She was in a better mood now, and she finally had self-control. She groaned, hoping to get this over with quick. Walking nearer, she noticed that Riku wasn't alone.

"Sora!" Riku noticed upon her arrival, waving his hand to motion for her.

"You brought your friends with you?"

He nodded. "Guys introduce yourselves."

"But shouldn't she already know us?"

"Yeah, but that would be rude to leave her hanging. Come on, guys!"

The first one, a small girl with raven hair shrugged. She stood up and walked near to Sora. "Hey there, name's Xion!" Beaming smile of brightness. She quite small, she did not even reach Sora's shoulders.

Sora looked at the hand, having trouble contemplating whether or not to shake her hand. "…oh, hey."

"Ouch," She pretended being hurt. "…not very friendly are you?" She said with a pout and went back to her seat.

The rest just said their names.

"Lightning Farron, here." A young woman with pink hair and stunning jade eyes said to her. She had a mature aura.

"…Leon." A brown haired stoic guy with sky-blue eyes said. So this was the guy Riku compared her to. Sora felt like she could get along with him.

"Kairi Redfield, nice to meet you!" A young redhead said cheerfully. She was wearing a skimpy dress that could be considered swim wear.

"My name's Namine, hello there!" A blond girl said at the back, she seemed to be wearing a more modest dress than Kairi.

Needless to say they attracted attention.

"Why did you bring these guys?"

"Well, funny story about that…" Riku chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "…you see, I made a transfer to your school and these guys found out and thought it'd be fun, so they decided to transfer with me."

"Wait, you didn't say you'd be transferring to my school!"

"…oh, did I forget to mention that?"

"How the hell did you know which school I attend?"

"…Selphie."

"She is so dead." Sora muttered.

The others merely watched in amusement at the event.

Needless to say, the group she was with attracted a _lot_ of attention.

* * *

The entire day went slowly for Sora. Riku tried to hold her hand which resulted in her keeping her distance from him even farther. Kairi and Namine kept giving away autographs to love sick fanboys that appeared so often, like every five steps. Tidus did the same to lovesick fangirls.

The only ones that weren't much of a bother were Xion and Leon. Xion tried to find out more about Sora who just told her that it wasn't interesting. All the while Leon just kept his mouth shut, Sora winded up liking him than anyone else in the group.

After a while, Sora eventually had to excuse herself, not being able to take the attention any longer. She quickly exited the mall before Riku could protest. They tried to follow her, but since she was from a family of SOLDIER operatives, she quickly lost them. She gave a breath of relief after losing them.

She just hoped Riku would keep his end of the deal.

"…so you're the girl Riku likes so much."

Sora turned around to face a tall stoic. "Leon, right?"

He nodded.

"I'm impressed, how'd you manage to follow me?"

"You're not the only one who wants to be in SOLDIER."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "So, Riku told you?"

"Yeah." He was leaning on the wall. They were on a more secluded area of the mall in the parking lot.

"Humor me, how is it that a celebrity wants to be in SOLDIER?"

"I don't have any obligation to tell you that." He told her rudely.

"…whatever." Sora turned to leave, but before she could take five steps away.

"You need a ride?"

Sora was not really one who liked to ask for help. "I'm fine on my own."

"Strange, most girls would be jumping at the chance…"

"Guess I'm not 'most girls.'"

"I'll tell you more about Riku if you do."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Let's just say you and me are a lot alike…"

* * *

"Wait so you're telling me your dad was in SeeD?"

"Yeah."

Sora was riding on the back of Leon's expensive looking black motorcycle. There were no handles on the back so she had to hug Leon's waist as to not fall off.

"You don't seem like the type who'd tell anyone that."

"I'm not, it's because my parents knew your parents."

"How so?"

"Your last name is Fair right?"

"Yeah…"

"Did your dad say anything about meeting the Leonhart's?"

"Can't say I have. I barely talk to him."

"Your dad were good friends with mine, they worked together a lot."

"What's his name?"

"Laguna."

"Is your dad still in SeeD?"

"I don't know, I never met him."

"I see…"

There was a long period of silence after that. Leon decided to say something again.

"So you're our new maid."

"What do you mean by 'our' maid?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Riku told me you were going to be working at our place."

"You live with Riku?"

"His dad adopted me when my mom died and my dad went AWOL."

"Did he tell anyone else?"

"No."

"Is there anything I should know?"

"Just one: Stay away from Kudaj, Loz, and Yazoo, they're bad news. If they decide they want you, they'll have you, trust me."

"I'm capable of defending myself."

"So I'm told."

Sora decided to make a new topic.

"So why so interested in SOLDIER."

"So I can meet my asshole of a dad and hit him."

"Is that why you offered me a free ride? So I can ask my dad about this Laguna guy?"

"I'd appreciate it."

"I'll see what I can do, but he may not have much to say."

"Anything will do."

"This is it."

"You live here alone?" Leon asked. He parked his motorcycle at the side of the road and looked up to the tall tower.

"Usually, when my parents are away…which is all the time." Sora said unemotionally, but Leon could tell there was sadness in her eyes. He was an experienced loner, the only reason he became a celebrity was so that he wouldn't be a freeloader at Sanada's place.

"Well, see ya…" Leon started his motorcycle. Talking wasn't his thing, and neither was Sora's. They both understand that.

"Hey, Leon…"

Leon turned to her without answering.

"Thanks for the ride." She gave a genuine smile and looked at him in the eyes.

"Don't mention it." Leon couldn't help but get lost in those beautiful blue eyes of hers that rivaled his own. He drove off before she could see him slightly blushing.

Sora just went back to her apartment.

* * *

Unlocking the door, she proceeded to walk inside. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed someone's presence.

_It's not mother, she always tells me she's coming back before hand, same with Dad._ She thought.

_Could it be a thief?! No, Twilight Towers was too well guarded to have an intruder._ She cancelled out the idea. So who was it?

Flattening herself against the wall she took a peek at the living room to see that the T.V. was on and there was someone on her couch. He had raven hair.

She grabbed an umbrella and took a stance. "Who the hell are you?!"

The young man gave a shriek. Looking behind he saw Sora pointing the umbrella's sharp side at him. "Miss Aerith? No, you look a bit smaller and younger."

"You know my mother?" Sora took a close look at the boy before him, duck-butt hairstyle and two bangs. "Sasuke Uchiha?!"

"Why does everyone keep calling me that? I'm not this Sasuke-guy!" The stranger looked offended. He had been obviously been called that before.

Well, she did use to watch anime to kill time whenever it was too rainy to practice outside.

"Then who are you?" She put the umbrella's sharp side closer to his neck.

"Whoah, Miss, all she told me was to give this letter to someone who looked like her. I'm guessing that's you, since you called her mother and all." He took an envelop from his pocket and handed it to her.

Sora put down the umbrella and opened it and read it.

_Hey, sweetie. Mom here, I hope you don't mind your new roommate, we just rescued him from Wutai last night and sent him here immediately via plane._

_Sora what I'm about to tell you is EXTREMELY important. This young man before you is a prince. We hid him there because it would be too dangerous to send him back to his homeland due to a coup d'etat. This is your first mission: protect him at all cost!_

Roommate?! Prince?! Sora's eyes widened in shock as she read the letter. This boy was royalty? She was in the presence of a prince. She would be a bit more shocked if it wasn't for the fact that she was exited that she had her first mission.

"I think there's more on the back."

"…oh."

Sora turned the letter around.

_P.S. It could help if you fall in love with him, he is quite handsome. To top it off he's a prince. Have fun with your soon-to-be king! ;)_

Sora's body stiffened at the extra part her mother wrote. Since when was she so interested in her love life? Guess her mother was a woman despite being in SOLDIER.

"Hey…" She turned to the guy that was in her apartment.

"Yes?"

"The letter doesn't say your name." She pointed at the piece of paper.

"Oh, sorry for not introducing myself!" He apologized. "My name is Noctis Lucis Caelum."

* * *

**How's that for a shocker.**

**Noctis x Sora? Leon x Sora? Riku x Sora? Anyone?**

**By the way, Leon doesn't have his scar yet, and he looks like his Dissidia character, the one with short brown hair.**


End file.
